


【锤基】Kingskneel

by GanGanGan



Series: 锤基短篇（正常向） [14]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGanGan/pseuds/GanGanGan
Summary: Kingsman AU,与电影情节基本一致，刷完脑洞大开鸡血飞溅的产物XD简称老牌特工锤爱上不良少年基。三章，已坑





	【锤基】Kingskneel

01

　　Thor接到电话时正在阿富汗执行任务，他刚刚和几个伙伴搞定了大半个集中营的武装分子，剩下那几个都投降了。金发特工懊恼地把机关枪插在沙地里，一手拿着对讲机一手解开那跟昂贵又烦人的领带——拜托，至少在任务结束后，让他稍微放松一下。  
　　“正在为您转接，来自Odin先生的私人通话。”话筒中传来温馨的女声。  
　　Odin很少过问他的工作，对Thor来说，他的父亲不同他联络绝对是个好事，因为依照Odin那骄傲的性格，和他的通话多是指出他的谬误，而这次不晓得又要教训他点儿什么。  
　　忙音后，传来的是老Odin的声音，那位简称众神之父的掌权者开口竟然不那么盛气凌人，“Thor，帮我个忙。”Thor很少见到他父亲如此低三下四，再加上他是个爽快性格，自然没听完事儿就瞬间答应。  
　　这导致这个可怜的大个子在进行了长途任务后，憋在飞机上十几个小时从喀布尔停机几次飞到纽约，私人飞机虽然宽敞，但也不够这个长得极为壮实的年轻人在里面痛痛快快地走动，再加上之前的一场恶斗，Thor在飞机上难受万分，不由得抱怨起他的父亲来，要不是那老头子突然委托给他这种私人任务，他现在早就在自己的公寓里泡热水澡了。这次Odin叫他干什么来着，拯救失足少年？  
　　Thor敢保证他一点点都不喜欢青少年，对于那些肉嘟嘟，调皮可爱的小宝宝，他还存着点儿善意，但是那种刚刚十八九岁，以为自己就是世界之王的自大青年，可是被稳稳地列在Thor那没几条的讨厌清单上，发誓不想与他们打交道，这都怪他那个亲生弟弟Balder，青春期时烦到去玩Thor房间里的手榴弹，给Thor造成极大的心理阴影。  
　　而现在他就要去看另外一道阴影了——Thor在厕所匆忙地洗了把脸，努力让自己显得更加从容干净，来到布鲁克林的警察署保释目标人物。  
　　  
　　“他做了什么？”Thor冲着警官优雅地微笑，同时掏出那张价格不菲的保释支票。  
　　警官满脸狐疑地盯着眼前的金发男人，这家伙的打扮和整个街区都不是一个风格，他更应该去不远处的上东区充当受人欢迎的英伦绅士，但小警官只是冷冷地回复，“纵火案，烧了一辆车。”说完他便接着支票去开拘留室的门了。  
　　Thor站在警局门口等了一会儿，只看到一个穿着黑色连帽衫的青年出来，他看起来瘦的像跟杆子，却不是病态的那种瘦弱——这就是Odin吩咐让他找到的人。  
　　“嗨。”Thor在过道上朝他打了个招呼，引来黑发青年的侧目。  
　　他的脸色有点苍白，眼睛是绿色的，一开始看Thor的眼神略微茫然，但马上就变成了怀疑，Thor努力挤出一个微笑，“Loki，你难道不好奇，是谁把你保释出来的吗？”  
　　“好了，我现在知道是你了，谢谢。”黑发青年一脸的警觉，“你想得到什么。”  
　　现在的孩子为什么这么不知感恩？要不是冲着父亲的面子，Thor表示他很想给对方上一课，黑发青年理了理卫衣的帽子，露出一根金色的项链，“我家里有一个吊坠，有人说我出事了可以打上面的电话说出代号寻求帮助，就这样。”  
　　说完他就转身离开了，黑发青年似乎不想惹任何麻烦，转过身就钻进了布鲁克林密密麻麻的暗色小巷，他的速度可真是，有点儿太快了？就算在常人范围内，也有点快的过分，黑发青年看起来没什么肌肉，却不比专业跑酷的差——  
　　不少人说过不要在猎犬眼前奔跑，否则那些犬类会出于本能地迅速地跟上你，Thor此时就完全是出于由于多年任务经验，完全处于本能地开始追Loki，以至于两个人快速地翻过了几个死胡同，Loki就像只优雅的猫，灵巧地跳跃在那些墙壁瓦楞之间。Loki Laufeyson，灵活度和身体素质都不错，就是力量还不够，Thor一边在脑内记录，一边一手抓住Loki的脚腕，把那个能跑能跳的小子从墙壁上扯下来。  
　　Loki飞快地给了他一脚，被Thor一个手肘就轻松挡住，却给他剪裁得体的西装上甩上了一点泥水，Thor不由得皱起了眉头，趁着黑发青年挣脱开他往外跑的时候，抓住了Loki的手肘。  
　　这小子可真瘦。  
　　“你到底想干什么？”Loki出言不逊，“把我放出来，你想得到什么？”他就像一头还未发育完全的黑豹，不够成熟，一双绿眼睛却带着一股尖锐的攻击性。  
　　“我......”Thor瞄了一眼被自己抓住的青年，这小子看起来绝不是个吃素的，武器的直觉让他意识到Loki的左手捏着一片不知何时弄来的铁片，似乎随时准备在这儿滑破他的喉咙，还有他那宽大的连帽卫衣也由于刚刚的挣扎松开了一点儿领口，露出白皙的锁骨，和那截金色的挂坠。  
　　“我想和你谈谈。”Thor盯着那枚挂坠上的Odin纹章，如果他没记错的话，这枚纹章只能由至亲血统者继承，他的那枚早就被缝进了左边的衬衣口袋里。  
　　开玩笑吧，老Odin让自己的亲生儿子来保释私生子？  
　　Thor掐的Loki手腕发痛，Loki努力挣扎，想从这个奇怪西装男的手中脱身，但结果他只能被对方拖着一路走——他仔细地分析了身边那个壮男的体能，自己手中的这点儿东西绝对戳不穿他的肌肉。  
　　  
　　“我未满二十岁，不能喝酒。”Thor把Loki带到一家酒馆，Loki马上把刚点的酒杯推出去，他可不想被毒昏然后卖给器官走私组织。  
　　Thor有点想翻白眼，“半小时前你才被我保释出来，现在怎么知道遵守法律了？”  
　　Loki只能低下头喝了一口酒，经过这分外烦躁的一天，他确实需要喝一杯来缓解一下自己的情绪。  
　　“你怎么突然想烧车的？”Thor打算先从简单的问起。  
　　“他们挑衅我，骂得很难听，”Loki低头慢慢抿着那杯生啤，“然后我放了个锅进去。”  
　　Thor的手侧僵了一下，他们有次就碰到这种变态家伙，害的Tony不得不开着飞机打开舱门扔掉高压锅制造的简易炸弹，让那玩意儿在海中绽出巨浪。刚刚的警官对Loki实在太客气了，就Loki的行为完全可以给他因制造爆炸物而判刑。  
　　“你父母不管你吗？”Thor看着眼前的青年，他一身都是黑色，穿的很随意，但都很干净，头发也打理得整齐，“我母亲不太管我，她老了。”  
　　“父亲呢？”Thor紧张得有点抿紧了嘴。  
　　“死了。”Loki说，“你问这么多干嘛，照你刚刚那股子神秘劲儿，你应当早就查过我的所有资料了。”  
　　Thor当然想过要查，他在来这里的路上早已经开启过局内档案，但里面显示Loki Laufeyson的资料为无权限查看，对于普通平民来说，他们的全部信息绝对会显示出来，但Loki却没有，他是某位大人物身后的保护对象？Thor不由得爆发出更多的好奇心。  
　　但他印象里曾经过有Laufeyson这个姓氏，Thor随着自己的回忆缓慢地搜寻，却突然被推门而入的吵闹声打断。  
　　“哈，瞧瞧这是谁。”进来的几个青年绝对配得上痞子这个词，脏兮兮的嘻哈风运动外套，乌烟瘴气的成年白人和黑人，看起来里面几个人似乎刚嗑药不久，Thor盯着那群人分析着，而这些家伙早已经走到了他们桌前，“你还真有胆子回到这地方，刚烧了车竟然马上被保出来了，这是你攀上的高枝吗？”带头的男人略带对着Loki对面的Thor做了个猥琐的手势。  
　　“看来你和你那个疯掉的妈妈一样，对卖屁股很有一套。”另一个人在身后调笑着，Thor能感受到Loki整个人都绷紧了，咬紧牙关，脉搏加速，Thor甚至能听到Loki攥紧拳头骨节发出的轻响，他已经顺了一把餐刀，就在他藏在桌下的右手中，Thor不由得钦佩眼前这位青少年的“防范”意识。  
　　“拜托，我们还是第一次见面，能别再这时候吵架吗？”Thor站起来打圆场，“我今天已经很累了。”  
　　“确实不关你什么事儿，像你这样卖相的西装男更应该去曼哈顿服侍小姐太太们。”看着Thor起身的背影，有人在背后讥讽。  
　　“而这边这个烧了车的小婊子，就让我们来收拾。”  
　　好吧，好吧，Thor终于意识到他最近的命运多舛，难道太久没有信仰就会导致这种挫折？天啊，他还以为今天不用再打了，金发男人走到门口，一脸无奈地关窗关门。  
　　“什么？”身后的男人们发出不解的嘲笑，Thor干脆没管他——“不知礼。”  
　　第三扇窗户被他从内到外地锁住，“不可立也，”Thor叹了口气，活像个背诵古书的叛逆青少年。  
　　“我老爹一定会让我说这个。”  
　　“不过就算说了你们也听不懂。”大功告成，Thor搓了搓手，“所以我崇尚简单粗暴点儿的，”Thor伸手拿了一下吧台前的椅子，“别组团欺负还不能喝酒的青少年。”  
　　他在说什么？带头的那个家伙俨然是没听懂Thor的话，但他来不及听懂了，一只十公斤的不锈钢酒吧椅突然击中他的肺部，导致这个完全不晓得发什么了什么的可怜家伙被揍得和椅子一起顶在墙上，Thor在一旁扯了扯领口，再一次想在活动筋骨时解开领带，“下一个。”  
　　现在的年轻人礼貌总是不够，即使Thor今年才三十几岁也很年轻，但也不得不为他们担忧了起来，还没等他说完，下一位送死的马上冲了过来，Thor出下勾拳，命中下颚，接下来是左勾拳把那家伙扔在一边，下一位，侧踹，直拳——啊，所以说斗殴时千万不要戴墨镜，揍出来的碎片扎得Thor手掌发疼，另一些碎片则陷在了可怜虫的颚骨里面，下一位拿着酒吧墙上掰下来的钢管，被Thor按住后对着管子就是一脚，恰巧给那男人的裤裆一记重击，同声传递般地带来那人的尖叫，后面那两位有爬了起来，简直号称找死的模范代表，Thor拿起一旁的另一个绿色椅子就挥了过去，一只生啤酒桶被连带着击碎，传出一股小麦的清香与酒气，让Thor加快了他的动作。  
　　打斗场面不到两分钟，Thor已经回到了座位上，拿起刚刚的啤酒来了个干杯手势，“我想起来你是谁了，”Thor可真没想到打架有利于找回记忆，“你是Laufey叔叔的孩子？我小时候见过他几面。”  
　　一次是见到本人，没几岁的Thor看到Laufey和Odin在书房谈论着什么，在那之后的几次，Thor见到的都只是目的中名为Laufey的那所大理石方块。  
　　Laufey曾经是Odin的心腹手下，直到他死在一次意外袭击中，他救了Odin的命。  
　　“你父亲是个英雄。”Thor说，对面的Loki默默垂着头，没有说话。

　　接下来他们的对谈顺利得不可思议，Thor很风趣健谈，Loki也放下了些许戒备，中途那些醒来的人被这两个人吓得夺门而出也是这次谈话的聊资。  
　　Thor极为绅士地送Loki回家，Loki住在一片老住宅区，“我母亲去英国定居了，也许我很快会有个继父，谁知道呢。”  
　　“你还在上学？”  
　　“嗯，社区大学。”Loki叹了一口气，因为种种原因，他只能选择了一所距家最近的普通大学，其实照他当时的成绩，上名校几乎没有问题，但他不希望给母亲造成一丁点儿负担。  
　　“你值得更好的，”Thor像个长辈似的摸摸他的脑袋，“我可以资助你资金，供你在学校度过完成学业都没什么问题。”  
　　“你真风趣，”Loki干笑了一声，“这是有钱人的幽默吗？我不是那么注重功课，还是算了。”说罢他就转身离开。  
　　“也是，凭你这些各种各样的技能，上学有点太屈才了。”Thor抓住Loki的手腕，动作轻的就像个舍不得分别的好情人，他脸上带着个有点被冒犯到的笑容，“把我的袖扣还给我。”  
　　Loki的小动作太快了，还好Thor细心点察觉到这点——Loki在刚刚短暂的聊天中已经顺走了他的一双纯金袖扣，黑发青年尴尬地耸耸肩，“你想揍我吗？”  
　　“我想给你重新买一对儿。”Thor冲着他笑，他也不清楚自己是怎么想的，鬼使神差地掏出一张纯黑色烫金的名片，“如果你有兴趣打点零工的话，可以打这个电话——薪水不低。”  
　　Loki翻了个白眼，把名片插进口袋里，然后头也不回地离开。  
　　他真是个有意思的人，Thor看着老旧的公寓四楼亮起了点点灯光，早已忘记自己对青少年的本能厌恶——他竟然有点期望对方成为自己的新同事。

02  
　　  
　　晚上八点时，Thor收到一通电话，电话是公用电话播来的，“我到了你的店门口了。”黑发青年的口音十分有特点，让Thor很快就认出他并收起酒杯，给他开门。  
　　“你是个裁缝？”Loki被Thor请进来的时候，好奇地打量着这家西装高级定制店的一切，这些东西对他来说都很新鲜也奢侈，让穿着黑色运动服的Loki显得格格不入。  
　　“不算是裁缝，我根本不会做衣服，”Thor给他拿出来一些吃的，“我擅长裁剪一些……越界的东西。”  
　　Loki干笑了两声，“我有点感兴趣，关于你说的报酬。”  
　　他自己心里知道，他并不是眼馋那些昂贵的东西，硬要说的话，Loki Laufeyson只是像他当年的父亲一样，一头黑豹即使进了犬群，心底下也热衷危险与刺激，希望在极限中证明自己。  
　　“吃完了我们就可以出发，我带你去看看。”Thor说，“如果你做得好，我猜我们有能力负担得起你的任何合理要求。”  
　　真诱人，Loki甚至要怀疑这是一出骗局了，他仔细地估量自己被卸掉几个器官送进黑市的可能性——但一看到Thor那友善的蓝眼睛，他莫名打消了不少怀疑。Loki吞掉了最后几块曲奇，才随着Thor来到更衣室。这里和普通商场的试衣间不同，豪华的装潢陈列让Loki怀疑这里是个古董家具收藏店，毕竟每样东西都像上了年头的珍品，“你看到了什么？”Thor的手按在四面落地镜中的一扇上，看起来就像个炫耀自己玩具的臭小子。  
　　“你推一下，门就会打开，然后前方出现秘密基地。”Loki无情地吐槽道，这种情节在电影里他看得不能再多了。  
　　Thor大笑，伸手越过他的肩膀，按在那扇镜面上，“梦要做的更大一些。”  
　　接下来，镜面开启了触摸屏功能，快速地验证了Thor的指纹并作出反应，试衣间的整个空间都开始猛然下沉，Loki惊了一下才意识到这是一所电梯，但镜面上面既没有包含楼层数也没有显示任何距离。  
　　“你看起来一点都不像喜欢在地底挖坑的矮人族。”Loki感受着自己的下降。  
　　Thor顺手调控着已经完全变成液晶屏幕的镜面，让下面的底下快轨就位，“都是上世纪的老东西啦，现在飞机发达多了，但这些因为便捷还在使用着。”  
　　Loki点点头，转眼间他们已经来到了底部，开门的瞬间涌出一股寒气，看来他们可真是进入到了不浅的深度，眼前有一所小型封闭舱，Thor示意他坐进去，舱门关闭，冲击力瞬间打在Loki身上让他倚在了沙发上，“你知道吗，这一切太像个科幻片了。”  
　　“科幻片可不会用上世纪的老旧机器，”Thor冲他微笑，“我得带你去看看总部的停机坪，让你意识到什么是真正的科幻——我猜你会喜欢那儿的。”  
　　  
　　“你确定这不是建模之类的？或者这玻璃其实是个显示器？”  
　　“总有一天你也会有一艘的，”Thor觉得陶醉于地下停机坪的Loki实在可爱极了，就像没多大的大男孩到了模型店——没办法，飞机可是男人的浪漫，况且对面还是Tony研制的一整排新型昆式飞机。  
　　“你确定你要加入？”负责统计信息的是个年轻人，看着和Thor一个年纪，叫Fandral，他拿出一厚摞文书递给Loki，“你买过人身保险了吗？”看着Loki摇头，Fandral做出了一个哈雷路亚的动作，被Thor马上制止了。  
　　“恭喜你抓住这次招收新人的尾巴，这里正好只剩下一个推荐名额了。”Fandral说，“虽然不知道Thor为什么推荐你，但总之，祝你好运。”  
　　Loki点了点头，他刚刚看完那些文书，然后就坚决地签字了——对Loki来说，在布鲁克林的街角碌碌无为，并最终变为那些庸俗之人的情况比死可怕的多，Thor给出的机会对他来说很难得，况且还是和他亲生父亲有关，虽说Loki对Laufey几乎没有任何印象，但看着家中那一箱沉重的军章，Loki还是有些心生向往的。  
　　“你要注意安全，如果不舒服或者忍受不了就马上退出，”Thor贴心地摸摸Loki的颈后，“或者来找我。”  
　　Loki抱着档案冲他点点头，进入了那个房间。  
　　  
　　这儿就像一所集体宿舍，Fandral来这里讲了一下东西使用的简短流程，关于裹尸袋的用处还有各类注意事项，Loki听得很仔细，等对方走了还在分析，直到被一个满是讥讽的声音打断。  
　　“嗨，布鲁克林来的泥巴种。”  
　　一个长得十分像无事可做的上等人的家伙在对面床上盯着Loki，他穿着西装，带头嘲笑Loki那不够合身的卫衣。  
　　“别管他，那只是个名校出身的小白脸罢了。”Loki对床的黑发女孩吭了一声，看着她肩膀处的名牌，Sif。  
　　Loki冲这位女性点了点头，假装他自己是头误入狼群而不敢反抗的小羊——直到半夜，那个青年被他用皮带绑住双手，按在公共洗漱池里。  
　　被他制住的青年绝望地挣扎着，但对于看多了这种事儿的Loki来说，报复他人是个十分稀松平常的事儿——他从来就不是什么不谙世事的可怜烈士家属，从有个继父殴打过他的母亲那年后，他就再也不是了，最后那个男人在他们家的阳台上跳楼自杀，而Loki有完美的不在场证明。  
　　黑发青年眯着眼睛，就像谈天气似的，和身下的人平淡地说“你似乎很喜欢和泥巴相关的东西，来试试马桶怎么样。”  
　　Loki把他结结实实地按在里面几十秒，直到那个青年发出着实缺氧的抽搐，Loki一脸嫌恶地把他揪出来，施舍他几口空气，就再度按下去，他这么玩了几次，直到屋内的广播发出了一声嘟嘟的提示音才意识到有点儿过火，Loki扔掉了湿透的拖鞋，赤着脚回到自己的床上，而那个刚刚才骄傲地嘲笑过他的家伙，正趴在马桶旁的地面上一边吐水一边蜷缩成一团。  
　　Fandral松开了警报按钮，今天来得这批新生让他压力很大，不得不一边值班一边和好友打电话，“你真该看看你找了多么棘手的人过来。”他对Thor说。  
　　Thor穿着棕红色的睡袍，坐在沙发上观看着同步监控录像，他举起热可可边喝边笑嘻嘻的，“我觉得Loki是我见过的最有意思的人了。”  
　　Fandral可真是受够了基地里的这位大少爷，“他是你推荐的，假如这个Loki出了任何事情，你都得全权负责。”  
　　“当然了。”Thor把眼前的大屏幕调到最近，看着黑发青年皱了皱眉头，进入了梦乡。  
　　  
　　对这些王牌特工们来说，一切规矩，程序都一成不变，唯一有点新意的便是招收新人的时候——但那也不会给这个坚固而长寿的组织带来多少波澜，每一批新人都是来自名门望族，经历过层层选拔，被长辈们推荐，才能得到这次珍贵的入选机会，Thor已经看过几批新人选拔了，那些年轻人都长着一样冷酷的脸，似乎是为了任务而生，那这种选拔对Thor而言，也还挺没意思的。  
　　除了今年，有一个非常奇特的家伙——Loki Laufeyson，他没有名贵的出身，没有名校学历，甚至没有一点儿贵族该有的素质和礼节，与这整所大宅都格格不入，这种新鲜感让Thor感到分外亢奋，以至于他起了个早，看Loki他们晨练。  
　　昨晚是集训选拔的第一夜，大家似乎都没睡好，但这样不能打破这儿的训练计划，Thor站在阳台上看着他们已经换好了全身制服，在那儿准备晨跑，Loki也不例外，他穿着方格训练服似乎特别合身，他正活动着手腕脚腕，做点儿准备运动。  
　　“长跑注重的是质量，不是名次，”Fandral一边打瞌睡一边说，“距离很长，不要在一开始加速导致无法跑完全程。”说完他就心不在焉地打出了发令枪。  
　　下面的十几个人就像一群活力十足的雏鹰，随着枪响顺便撞了出去，落在最后的是Loki，他跑得不紧不慢，让Thor看着有点儿着急，想当年他可永远都是跑第一的人。但这段距离他也看不完，只得先去洗澡换装——他可不是每天都闲着。  
　　当Thor穿好了全套正装，又戴上那只斯文的眼镜时，楼下的年轻人们已经跑到倒数第二圈，大家都显得气喘吁吁，尤其是领头的那几位男生。  
　　有一个黑色的影子从队伍的尾巴处开始加速，悄无声息地赶上了前面的队伍，Loki留了不少体力，让他即使跑到现在，步伐也不怎么沉重，倒数十二名，倒数十名，第八名，第七名，Thor笑嘻嘻地看着他从队伍末尾反超，他已经知道谁会是第一名了。  
　　Loki跑到最后已经有些吃力，但那也比他前方半米处的第一名好太多了，那男生拖着满是肌肉的身躯跑得魂魄都要出来了，Loki一加速便超过了他，刚刚越过的瞬间，Fandral便合上了本子，“第一名，Loki。”  
　　Loki放松了步伐才慢慢停下，坐在草坪上休息酸麻的小腿，不知何时，一个宽大的身影把他笼住，“随意坐在地上可不是绅士的表现。”  
　　Thor一边说着，一边把一瓶冰水按在Loki脸上，让黑发青年整个人都抖了一下，满脸怨恨地接过水，“操你的。”  
　　Thor第一次觉得纠正不良青年这件事其实好玩极了，他把口袋里的手帕掏出来给Loki擦汗，在Loki骂他娘娘腔的时候，把手帕直接捂在了他脸上，看Loki憋极了又挣脱不开的样子。  
　　他还是放过了这个刚刚运动过后累到没有反抗能力的青年，Loki被他捂得脸颊发红，坐在地上满是恶意地看着他，还是那种让Thor完全不想伸手揍人的恶意，怪可爱的，Thor打心底觉着。  
　　  
　　“现在大家的成绩怎么样？”Thor最近一直没什么任务，沉溺在漫长的休假中，但他完全没有外出旅行的想法，执行任务时他已经满世界的跑来跑去，在休假时就暂且放过他吧，让他在自己的公寓中找点老友叙旧，而现在由于这批新生的到来，Thor都没什么回到自己公寓的打算，他像个黏黏虫一样蹭在总部大宅里，之前他一直讨厌在这儿也许会见到Odin，而现在为了能每天看到Loki，他认为这一切都是值得的。  
　　经常是Thor去找Loki，给他一点儿特殊训练，两个年轻而身影矫健的家伙在半夜的训练室内挥发汗水，直到Loki累的站不起来，耍赖似的趴在地上让Thor给他拿水。  
　　“这不公平，你每天都没什么事做，而我一直在训练，已经快累死了！”Loki在干燥的软地面上伸懒腰，满脸的抱怨让他看起来像个不满的小屁孩，他的上衣蹭上去一点儿，露出来一小片光洁的胯骨，Thor给他拿来水后就坐在一旁，垂着头望着地上毫无防备的青年。  
　　“你怎么想来参与这种工作呢，不觉得危险吗？”Thor问他。  
　　“谍战片看太多了，”Loki用手肘压着脑袋，捂住了眼睛想在灯光下好好休息，“这种事还蛮有意思的，如果我能入选的话。”  
　　“没那么有趣，就算是我，也有几次险些丧命。”Thor把眼镜摘掉，掐了掐鼻梁，“这不是儿戏，之后可没有任何安全措施……”  
　　Loki躺在地上大笑，“你就像个中年女老师，这是在跟我强调特工大学的校规吗？”  
　　“这只是单纯的关心你。”Thor的表情挺温柔的，看得Loki有一丝僵硬，接着他耸耸肩，揪住了Thor的领带。  
　　“我已经成年了，可不相信这世界上有什么单纯的关心——”黑发青年笑了一下，灯光让他的绿眼睛分外璀璨，他的手指往下拉，让Thor距离他越来越近，而金发男人也没有什么拒绝的意思，垂着头凑向他的近脸。  
　　提醒睡觉的熄灯铃在这时候响起，Loki一瞬间就放开了Thor，兀自起身，好像什么事儿都没有发生似的快速走回集体宿舍——只留着Thor一个人坐在原地，满脸懊恼地戴上眼镜，整理刚刚被扯歪的领带。

03  
“为了团队合作，现在大家每个人养一只狗。”Fandral站在一堆笼子旁边，身上沾了不少狗毛，Loki有点怀疑像他那么随意的人是如何进入这个组织的，但随着一片狗叫，他马上把注意力转在了那群狗狗身上。  
没有高加索犬，斗牛犬也没有，看样子这儿是打定主意不提供点烈性犬了，Loki只好带走了相比之下体型大点的金毛，这个小家伙已经开始长大了，估计以后还会继续变大。那时的他，显然还不知道扛着大型犬跑步是种什么感觉。  
Thor依旧无所事事，每天除了蹲在大宅里偷窥Loki训练，就是去牵着Loki的狗遛弯——他每天都忍不住给这条大金毛倒狗粮，导致原本呆萌可爱的小家伙越长越大，身长已经有半米了，在Loki看来，变成一米似乎就将这几个月内发生。  
这群新生很快就要迎来第一次测试，不晓得会刷下多少人，再此之前他们有一整天的休息时间。  
Loki倒是不怎么担忧，他的成绩，无论是体能还是理论知识都在班里名列前茅，除非这儿有什么见鬼的内定名额，否则他肯定会过了这项测试。黑发青年没有像其他人一样用假期时间留在大宅里训练，而是在假期前夜敲开了Thor卧室的门。  
“明天有时间吗？”Loki不由分说地推开门，倚在门框上，打量着这所豪华的卧室，“你的卧室真不错，其他员工也是这样的？”  
“我的能更好一点儿。”Thor正穿着他棕红色的睡袍，坐在沙发上倒酒，“进来。”  
“为什么？”Loki轻手轻脚地坐在对面沙发上，打量着房间内的种种华丽陈设，直到Thor伸手过来，帮他整理衬衣的袖口。  
“明天有时间吗？”Loki微微向后倚，感受着Thor手指传来的热度。  
Thor抬头冲他微笑，不戴眼镜让他的蓝眼睛更加透彻——Loki能看到那些情感与一点儿不合时宜的欲望，“当然了，金发男人说道，“或者你可以直接留宿在我这儿？”  
“我可是个好学生，”Loki扯开Thor仍握着他手腕的手，“相信你看过我的成绩。”  
“老实的学生会在半夜敲开导师的门？”Thor走过来，俯下身把Loki拦在这个深红色的华丽座椅中，Loki抬起头与他对视，翠绿的眼睛不知道在思考着什么，最终他捡了个漏子，从Thor身旁钻出来，“还是明天见，Thor。”Thor只能一脸无奈地看着黑发青年离开。

Thor认为他可以把这个理解成一次约会——Loki约他的，那个黑发青年对自己的好感显而易见，这导致Thor起了个大早，收拾了楼上楼下以及那家裁缝店，早上十点青年就敲开了门，带着两份快餐充当早餐，两人在楼上完成了简短的用餐。  
“给你定身西装怎么样？”Thor盯着对面穿着卫衣的Loki，“如果你入选，很可能需要一身合适的衣服。”  
“我没有钱。”Loki冲他摇摇头。  
“就当我送你的礼物。”Thor冲他笑着，走过去把Loki从座位里拉起来，这儿可真是方便极了，楼下的裁缝们在周末也不会休息。  
“先看看那些装备怎么样，感觉你会感兴趣的。”Thor的语气带着几分炫耀，Loki冲他点点头，跟着他来到一间更衣室，“让我猜猜，这下总该是密室了吧，Loki在镜面上小心翼翼地敲击着，Thor干脆给他一个实践机会，直到Loki摸出门道，把整个手掌触碰在了镜面的一角。  
顿时，更衣室的警报器就响了起来，Loki由于惊吓，像兔子一样往后蹦，正巧被Thor圈在了怀里，Thor连忙把自己的掌心放置上去，镜子模样的屏幕显现出一块荧绿色的光斑，示意指纹通过，然后他们身侧的橱柜墙面都纷纷移动起来，很快，更衣室里出现了一片宽阔的空间，码放整齐的西装，衬衫，皮鞋显得这是个奢华的绅士博物馆，但更让Loki感兴趣的是屋子另一边的各类配件。  
“别告诉我你是个007狂热粉丝。”Loki随手拿起一只打火机，想打开研究一下这个有什么其他用处，结果马上被Thor抓住了双手，整个都被制住了，“这个是手榴弹。”  
“好吧……”Loki把东西摆回架子上，他的好奇心还算旺盛，很快就被架子旁隐秘的按钮所吸引，毫不犹豫地按下去，看到开启的另一个暗室，这里三面墙都是的武器架。  
Thor有点头疼Loki那小孩子般的探索精神，黑发青年正在取他武器架上的机关枪，“你们竟然用这个？”Loki皱着眉头研究，“我还以为特工都用装了消音器的手枪呢。”  
“一些比较大的任务才用得到，”Thor走到Loki身旁，不动声色地把他搂在怀里，教他如何掌握重型武器，重心该放在哪里，因为两个人的身高有点儿差别，Thor微微低了一点头，脑袋搭在Loki肩膀上，呼吸和话语就喷在Loki耳边，还极为恶劣地用手划过黑发年轻人优美的腰线，Loki表现得还算平静，但Thor还是察觉到他的心跳加快，呼吸也有点加重。  
“你做的很专业。”Thor笑着说，“感觉你一定会成为一个出色的特工。”  
“真巧，我也这么想。”Loki毫不谦虚地说，“你看过我的成绩了吗？”  
Thor的手轻轻滑过Loki的腰，“当然，你综合成绩在第一名，感觉那个名额非你莫属。”  
“那我们就不再是师生关系了。”Loki偏过头，他与Thor的距离只有一丁点儿，几乎马上就要吻上Thor的嘴唇，“会变成同事关系。”  
Thor的呼吸不由得加重了，他很想现在扣住Loki的后颈，在这近到咫尺的距离中吻上这位黑发青年，而Loki则继续说，“相信你不会太顾及对你的同事出手吧，Thor？”  
Thor还没反应过来，Loki就轻轻吻了一下他的嘴角，然后迅速拉开距离，得到好处的Thor可不会放他走——就像他想象的一样，他一手扣住Loki的腰，一手按住了他的后脑，加深了这个吻。  
Loki毫无挣扎，顺从地张开嘴，他眨着那双翠绿色的眼睛，用唇舌热情地欢迎身后那个健壮的特工，Thor浑身都散发着一股迷人的热度，板正的三件套也无法遮挡他身上的肌肉，Loki甚至能从他贴紧的后背感受到那傲人的胸肌与腹肌，不由得手指都有些发抖，Thor没对他客气，他舌尖不屈不挠地闯进Loki的嘴，与那根淘气的舌尖交缠，并蹭过Loki敏感的上颚和突起的小犬齿，这实在是太可爱了，使得Thor不由得加深了这个吻，弄个整个房间都搀进了淫靡的水声。  
Loki在他怀中扭了扭腰，温柔地把Thor推开，却点到即止地让Thor的双手继续环在他的腰部摸上摸下，黑发青年喘息着，发出一声迷离的呻吟，“你似乎不该对我做这个，我该叫你什么？同事还是老师？”  
Thor没顾得上说话，他的手隔着Loki薄薄的外套，描摹着那形状优美的腰线，胯部不由得抵住了Loki的屁股，“或者把我当做敌人会更兴奋，”Loki被他咬了耳朵，轻笑着勾引他，“把我按在武器库——”  
Thor的脑中想象着几个场景，赤身裸体的黑发敌人被他绑在简陋的椅子上，被迫张开双腿，他不由得更加兴奋，声音都比之前还要低沉，“就叫我Thor。”他把Loki敏感的耳垂吮在口中，模糊不清地说。  
“我们得换个地方。”Loki的双腿有点站不稳，他的抱怨还没说到一半，Thor就猛地敲了一下货架，眼前的柜门马上开启，出现一个黑暗的空间，里面有一张床，似乎有些年头了，但可能是勤于打扫，这儿并没有多少灰尘，Thor抱着Loki把他推到床上，敲了一下床头的某个按钮，门再度关上，夺走了他们之间的最后一点儿光亮。  
Thor压在Loki身上，扯开Loki那整齐的领口，“是你先点火的，我不会停下。”金发特工对他推荐的学员说道。  
“不要停下，”Loki倔强地在床上撑起身子，把双手缠在了Thor的脖颈上，“别再那你的枪顶着我了。”黑发青年一脸无辜，灵巧的手指摸索到下体，隔着西装裤按住了Thor勃发的性器。  
下一刻他被再度推挤到床上，Thor犹如野兽般吮吸着Loki的脖颈，还毫无怜惜地在上面留下了一个挺深的牙印，Loki深深地呻吟着，把双腿都缠上Thor的身体。Thor简直就像个梦幻般的电影人物，那一身夸张并实用的完美肌肉，就连做爱都火辣得难以想象，隔着几层布料，那根火热的棍子抵在Loki的大腿根，几乎要柔滑他，Thor啃着他的脖颈，胸膛，再野性十足地把Loki腹部的纽扣咬掉，双手拉住Loki的裤腰，把他的裤子脱下丢掉，Loki缠上去，一边与他接吻一边配合Thor把自己脱得干干净净，双腿终于毫无阻隔地缠上Thor的腰。  
“我这儿可没有润滑剂什么的……”Thor却没有停下的意思，双手依旧色情地揉弄着Loki的屁股，Loki拉住他的脖颈，抬高大腿后一个压制，两人调换位置，他已经完全骑到了Thor身上。  
他的确很有劲儿，Thor摸着Loki大腿上那精炼，毫不张扬的肌肉，Loki的确瘦，但并非羸弱，他的裸体散发着一种禁欲的力量，仿佛抬起腿就能夹爆Thor的脑仁，他的力量参数证明他的确能，但这让Thor更加为他着迷，双手再度缠到Loki腰上，用下体缓慢而下流地磨蹭着Loki的屁股。  
“我以为避孕套是特工标配。”Loki轻声说着，把细长的手指塞进Thor嘴里，让他用舌尖弄湿后，缓慢而情色地拔出，点了点Thor的胸膛后移动到自己身后，开始为自己作着扩张。  
他曾经这样自慰过，看着Loki一边撸动自己的阴茎一边用前液濡湿扩张身后的小穴，Thor猜测到，他盯着Loki不由得吞了口口水，这场个人情色秀仿佛有一个时间那么长，Thor终于忍耐不下去，想翻身压住他时，Loki再度爬到了他的身上，一手扶住Thor的阴茎，一手掰着自己挺翘的臀瓣，慢吞吞地往下坐。  
Thor仿佛被钉在了床上，Loki体内又热又紧，粗大的阴茎刚进去了一小半，那紧致的地方就不能侵犯般地卡了个死紧，绞得他现在就想射在里面，Thor伸手摸到Loki的屁股，在他的臀缝里色情地摸索着，不由得摸到自己勃发得像个怪兽般的阴茎，正把Loki的小穴撑到最大，“让我看看你。”Thor微微抬起Loki的一条腿，想看看身下这番淫靡的光景，Loki却会错了意，他乖巧地扶住床单，弓着腰转了个身，阴茎又被他的屁股吞下些许，旋转扭曲的感觉让Loki发出一声尖利的呻吟，而他终于完全背对Thor，把身后那血脉喷张的场景留给金发特工一人。  
Loki已经缓解了部分疼痛，他开始上下移动着身体，半跪着的动作让他很容易地撑住身体，把身后那跟粗大的性器拔出再坐下一点儿，过程很艰难，但Thor的确在进得越来越深，不消一会儿，他被整个吞了下去，Loki干净滚圆的臀肉贴在了Thor蜜色的肌肉上，来自金发男人那金色的耻毛摩擦着Loki已经泛红，被撑到最开的地方，因为两人混在一起的前液与肠液，交合处湿漉漉的一片，Thor伸手捏了捏Loki的臀部，手感好得不可思议，让他不由得用力害的上面泛起红印。  
Loki身体前倾，手指抓在Thor胯间的床单上，把自己撑起又快速地落下，从背后看那细长的腰，就像是一条扭动的蛇，Thor情难自禁地握住了他的腰，随着Loki上上下下的动作，也帮着他蓄力，当Loki因为戳中身体中某个点而浑身颤抖起来的时候，Thor也抓紧了他的腰把他按在那儿，同时深深地顶入他的体内，两个人都因为这动作的愉悦呻吟起来。  
Loki的动作变得更快，幅度也更大，垂着头寻找着刚刚那几乎要杀人般的快感，当Thor的阴茎几次都狠狠碾过那个地方时，他几乎合不拢嘴，嘴里不停地发出哀叫和呻吟，而Thor早已吃不够了，他的眼前活像活色生香的一场色情秀，Loki自己控制着身体在他身上抬起坐下，白色的肉体早已经起了一层薄汗，Thor的手都有点打滑，身下的欲望还没解决，只好坐起身，用双手把Loki扣进了怀中，动情地抱着他上下动作，他的力气太大，每次几乎把Loki抬起，又再度随着重力按回去，还顶几下胯部让阴茎一下子进到最深，狠狠地冲入那个紧致滚烫的小穴，Loki浑身都随着粗暴的快感颤抖了起来，无处可放的双手开始套弄自己的阴茎，随着Thor的动作加快加狠，Loki咬着嘴唇射在了手里，却因为Thor过后用力的顶弄和按压，高潮延迟般地射的断断续续，当他的性器再也挤不出一丝汁液，他才放下手，软黏黏地撑住身体，来维持着身后那人的动作，Thor拍拍他的屁股，继续用胯下顶弄他，还伸出手指塞进Loki的嘴里，仿佛要把他上下两张嘴都全数填满才满意，因为被塞住了嘴，Loki口中只能发出类似呜咽一般的呻吟，让Thor更加充满兽性地操弄他，直到在Loki因摩擦的痛苦夹紧双腿时，才尽数射在了他的体内。  
Thor把被口水沾湿的手指拔出，吻了吻Loki的侧脸，又在他体内抽送了几次，直到整个高潮缓解了，才把Loki推开，拔出了自己的性器，刚刚射满的液体瞬间染满Loki红肿的臀部，Thor愉悦地吹了个口哨，两个人一起拥抱着躺倒在床上。  
Thor吻Loki的嘴唇，Loki眯着眼睛，也凑过去回吻，当他们的缠绵结束后，Thor开始抚摸Loki的身体，“刚刚怎么样？”Loki眨着那翠绿色的眼睛问他。  
“不能更棒了。”Thor拍了拍Loki的屁股。  
“你也许会因为操了新人而被开除的，”Loki发出愉悦的笑声，“这里会允许办公室恋情吗？而我甚至还不算正式再组人员，如果Odin知道……”  
“别管他，他都管了我将近三十年了，如果连自己儿子的恋爱都干涉的话，他实在是管的太宽了。”Thor抱怨道，顺手把Loki拉的更近，让乏力的黑发青年躺在自己胸口上。  
“我之前都不知道你们是父子关系……”Loki玩着Thor的金发，他看起来不是很吃惊，“但我猜差不多，毕竟他那么偏向你。”  
“比起父亲，他更像是日理万机的人形机器，那点儿偏向算作补偿还差不多。”Thor叹了口气，“国家大事总没有还是个孩子的我重要。”  
“说点轻松的好吗？”Loki蹙起眉头，趴在Thor胸膛上的抱怨看起来更像调情，“比如我明天的考试。”Loki亲近地蹭蹭Thor的胸膛，“这儿的竞争太可怕了，你知道我有多么想当你的同事吗？”  
“那很简单的，”Thor爱抚着Loki的身体，此时的他脑中只留下他们背靠背战斗的样子，“还记得上次的宠物训练吗，你得用枪对付他……不过我相信你能做到的。”  
“好，那我们也许可以再来一次？”Loki微笑着翻了个身，躺在Thor一旁，“这次你在上面，我累坏了。”  
果然Thor很快就被他引诱了，翻过身来又是一个火辣的吻，Loki闭上眼睛享受——他挺喜欢和Thor做爱的，就像他喜欢一切危险刺激的东西，况且，他已经知道明天所谓的“最终考题”了，和泄密者多做几次爱，何乐而不为？

TBC.


End file.
